Perra
Though dragons from the shadowfell are almost always evil, it was a strange mystery why Perra (Short for Perrakuin Dovakus) was so friendly towards overworlders. Before his death at the age of 6,032, Perra had completed a number of tasks that even a dragon would be awed to know. Perra was a bronze shadow dragon. Backstory Born in the shadowfell, Perra lived as a normal shadow dragon would for most of his childhood and adulthood. He took up residence in a large cavern in a mountain (in the shadowfell, of course). He would hoard treasure and eat passing travelers. But all this wasn't what Perra wanted. He wasn't an evil dragon, and he knew that. Being raised in the shadowfell, he was always surrounded by other, evil dragons. However, he continued this way of life for 6,032 years until he met a group of adventurers (Leanord, Someone, and Lilith) who convinced him to adventure with them. Seeing a way to escape his evil roots, he followed them around the shadowfell. For several days, they did this until Leanord, Someone, and Lilith decided to head back to the overworld. Unable to go with them, he stayed and resumed his way of living for about a month. While hunting slaads among the mountains he lived in, Perra saw a group of explorers come through a portal in the far distance. Positive that they were his friends from the overworld, he tailed them to a large gathering of dragons a few miles away. There, he watched as they witnessed the dragons seemingly brought another from the dead and flew into a large portal in the sky. The adventurers summoned and passed through a portal as well, weapons drawn. In his confusion, he stayed where he was and waited until they got back. After a while of waiting, he had an aching feeling they wouldn't be returning, so he passed through the portal to find that he was in the overworld and an army of dragons filled the dawn sky. Perra also saw his friends standing helplessly on the ground. He met up with them and they told him that Tiamat, dragon god of evil, had been set loose among the overworld island of Vestya. In the rush of the moment, he let his friends ride on his back into battle. After a terrible fight among dragons, Perra saw that Tiamat had a strange, glowing spot on her chest. Firing his acid breath weapon at it, Tiamat, burning from the acidic substances, began to fell from the sky. Before she hit the ground, though, her body exploded into a fiery inferno. Killing Perra and the rest of the dragons. Appearance Perra had thick, black scales, with bronze rings around his eyes. He had bright green eyes and two long twisted horns on his head. He had several scars from battles with other dragons in the shadowfell. Trivia * Perra was cremated after death and his ashes were placed near a large tree in the foothills of Cauldor's Peak. * His adventurer friends once stole a few kegs of ale and got Perra drunk off them. This may have been the first time a dragon had ever been intoxicated on ale. Category:Dragons